The present invention relates to an apparatus for heating or cooling a fluid, particularly a gas, instantaneously.
As a heat exchanging apparatus, for example, there is an apparatus for heating a gas. A mechanism which is generally used at the highest frequency is a mechanism for causing a gas to pass through a pipe to heat the gas. Alternatively, a gas is heated by causing a heated fluid to flow through a pipe with fins and causing the gas to pass through between the fins. This mechanism is often used not only for heating a gas but also for heating a liquid or for producing a water steam.
On the contrary to heating a gas, a mechanism of an apparatus for cooling a gas is also a similar mechanism. This mechanism is currently the most popular mechanism.
Conventional invention examples for improving this general mechanism are shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2.
FIG. 1 is a view illustratively copied with a view of patent (Domestic Re-Publication of PCT Patent Application WO2006/030526) of one example of realizing a heating mechanism called “impinging jet”. A gas which has passed through a pipe impinge on a heated hollow disk to perform heat exchange with the disc. A lamp heater for heating is not shown.
FIG. 2 (consisting of views 2A, 2B, 2C and 2D) is a view copied with a view of patent (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-001541, FIG. 5 showing a film formation method and a film formation apparatus) of a plate-shaped apparatus for generating a heated gas instantaneously.
An apparatus for heating a gas instantaneously to jet a high-temperature gas is applied to not only warming and drying but also various steps of heating various materials (a metal, a dielectric, and the like) which have been applied to a substrate to fire the same. The above inventions are effective for heating a liquid such as a water.
Though heating is described as examples below, since a similar technique can be applied to cooling, a title of the present invention is comprehensively defined as a fluid heat exchanging apparatus. The present invention relates to an apparatus for heating or cooling a gas instantaneously.
It is desired that while an exchanging efficiency of heat is made good, an apparatus for heating or cooling a gas is made as small as possible. It is desired that a manufacturing method is made simple and an inexpensive manufacturing is achieved by selecting a structural material.
For example, it is also desired that a temperature range at a heating time is set to a temperature range from the room temperature to 1000° C. or higher. If working is made easy, a manufacturing cost can also be made inexpensive. If the manufacturing cost becomes inexpensive, application industries of a gas heating apparatus are expanded.